dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerrod Polt (3.5e NPC)
History Jerrod Polt is the only son of a farmer and his wife, a happy union with little to no domestic disputes. He grew up on the farmstead and in the small community village they were part of. In such, there was little darkness in his life. However, when maturing in his teenage years, it soon became obvious that Jerrod was not what was called an "average" child. He grew at an exponetial rate in all aspects, learning quickly, working at the farmstead and becoming tall. Very tall. Infact, Jerrod grew to a total of 7 feet and 3 inches tall, dwarfing others around him, an unnatural height for humans. He grew to be athletic and lithe, becoming strong from his daily routine on the farm. However, the more he learnt from various books, gossip and other sources, the more his mind festered on darkness; he soon became convinced that the world was not as it seemed, that it was corrupt. With these thoughts, Jerrod's mind slipped into evil. When he was 19, Jerrod left the farmstead to become stronger and better. He travelled to near-by villages, towns and cities and began to learn the way of the fighter, drawing on his specilalization with the scythe. After a few years of training, learning how to turn combat situations to his advantage through the use of his mind, speed and strength, Jerrod began adventuring with some of his fellows, but the adventures he embarked on had a heavy toll on Jerrod's mind. He soon became obsessed with being stronger. Being better. Being the best. He simply had to beat anyone who could challange him, he had to prove to the world that he could win, coming from such a background; he knew it. With such a mind, Jerrod killed his team, insisiting they were weak. They were the reason he wasn't going anywhere. He slaughtered them; yet not in their sleep, but rather turning on them in the middle of a battle. After this, he embarked on his quest to become the best there is. He learnt of the Way of the Scythe, a way to achieve the perfection of such a weapon through various abilities and skills. He sought out one of the Acolytes to teach him how to become a master of his chosen weapon. It took three years of duels and challenges for Jerrod to finally discover an Acolyte. One that was willing to teach him the Way of the Scythe, but only if he would make any sacrifice that was worthy. Jerrod fulfilled this condition by returning to his village and severing all ties with anyone close to him; he slaughtered his own family. For such a great sacrifice, the Acolyte taught Jerrod the Way of the Scythe, acknowledging his devotion and tenacity. Jerrod left after learning everything he needed to learn from the Acolyte and continued his quest to become the best. Interaction While evil, Jerrod still adheres to his own code of conduct and recognizes duelling standards, but refuses to adhere to authority figures. This has given him quite a notorious reputation, as well as his reputation for killing those that he deems too weak to survive. Jerrod believes in a law of equals; if a problem arises, a battle shall settle the dispute. To death if necessary. Jerrod has a distinct lack of morals and has a flagrant disregard for anyone that is not a worthy battle. In interaction, Jerrod attempts to size up the PCs and figure out which one is the strongest. If he figures them as a suitable challenge for him, he will challenge them to a duel. Without a show of strength, Jerrod generally refuses to aid others. If they persist, he will attack, if the situation is not in high favour of the PCs. If Jerrod issues a duel, it will be taken as a great insult if he is refused a duel without a proper reason. Duelling Outcomes : If Jerrod wins the duel without any real challenge (easily defeating his opponent, retaining more than half his total hit points), then he leaves without aiding the characters in any way, claiming them as weak and beneath him. : If Jerrod wins the duel but with a decent challenge (losing over half his total hit points), then he will congratulate his opponent on a well fought duel and provide useful information. : If Jerrod loses the duel but with a decent challenge (his opponent loses over half his total hit points), then he will provide his opponents with semi-useful information and leave to become stronger. He will then attempt to duel the opponent again. He will also garner respect for the one that defeated him. : If Jerrod loses the duel without any real challenge (his opponent retains half of his total hit points), then Jerrod will leave immediatly and brashly to become stronger. He will attempt to kill the one that defeated him, if necessary, at a later point in time. While duelling, Jerrod will not kill an opponent and will accept defeat when he reaches less than 10 hitpoints. If his opponent attempts to kill him, then Jerrod will retaliate in kind, taking this as a breach of Duelling Etiquette and Rules. Combat In a combat situation, Jerrod's tactics differ between group fighting and one-on-one fighting. If fighting a single opponent, then Jerrod will use the first few rounds to realize his opponents strengths. He will start off by using his Palm Balance Reach attack if he wins initiative, letting his opponent come to him instead and trying to deny them a full attack. When fully engaged in combat, Jerrod will assess the situation with his cunning tactical mind; if he can easily hit his opponent, he will either use Power Attack or Combat Expertise. If he is getting hit, he will boost his armor with the latter, otherwise he will use the former. If he drops beneath quarter hit points, he will adopt a defensive stance, maxing out his Combat Expertise and Fighting Defensively. If this doesn't help, he'll use his Power Attack to hopefully do serious damage. Other than the tactics noted, Jerrod will make use of his tripping abilities and use the Attacks of Opportunities they give him. While fighting against groups, Jerrod will attempt to surrond himself with enemies, use his Combat Expertise skill and then his Leg Sweep scyhte trick in order to trip all those around him. He'll use his two-weapon fighting to make more attacks per round. Jerrod realizes the power that spellcasters can bring to a battle and will attempt to shut them down as quickly as possibly, utilizing his Palm Balance Reach in order to get past defenses, if necessary. ---- Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → NPCs → CR 12 Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → NPCs → ECL 12 Category:3.5e Category:User Category:NPC Category:CR12 Category:ECL12 Category:Humanoid Type Category:Human Subtype Category:Lawful Alignment Category:Evil Alignment Category:User:TK-Squared